


Becommissar Holiday Exchange

by fadingmay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadingmay/pseuds/fadingmay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU gifsets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becommissar Holiday Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkheart9459](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/gifts).



The gifsets are queued on tumblr for December 24, 2015 (fadingmay.tumblr.com). Let me know if you'd like more Vampire AU gifsets.


End file.
